A Camping We Will Go
by W.S.C. Magica De Spell
Summary: After a tough case Rossi tries to help Reid relax. My submission for the Dealor's Choice Challenge.


** A/N **My submission for the Round 3 2010 Dealer's Choice Challenge. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own a computer

**Pairing: **Reid/ Rossi

**Prompts: **Pink hearts, iPod, Hotel room

The team had just come back after finishing another exhausting case in Portland, Oregon. The unsub had killed 15 people in a span of 3 months.

During the case Rossi noticed Reid was taking the case especially hard since they discovered the unsub was a schizophrenic. After the case Hotch ordered everyone to take

the weekend off and relax. Rossi watched from his office and took note that Reid seemed to be in more of a hurry to leave then usual and made a mental note to fix that.

Reid awoke the next morning to an incessant banging on his front door. "Who could that be at 5:00 am, Hotch said we had the weekend off," Reid muttered to himself.

Rolling out of bed, Reid trudged downstairs and haphazardly threw open his door in nothing but his pink heart boxers. When he opened his door he was shocked to see

Rossi standing there dressed head to toe in outdoor gear. "Rossi, what are you doing here, it's 5:00 am. You do realize that right. "I know that, I've come to take you on a camping trip.

You need to learn how to relax and have fun." Reid looked at him with a confused expression on his face. What do you mean Rossi, I'm capable

of having fun." Rossi raised an eyebrow at this. "Ok so maybe I'm not the expert at having fun, but I don't consider camping a fun activity. Being outside in the woods for extended periods of time

can make you more susceptible for catching a virus and…" "Reid I get it, now go put on some pants and get packed. If you go with me this one time and hate it, I won't make you go again."

Sighing, Reid turned and ran up the stairs only to come back down a few seconds later. With a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks he asked, "Umm Rossi, what do I pack."

30 minutes later Reid was packed and ready to go. Rossi loaded the bags into the back of his trunk and they departed. "Rossi you never told me where we were going, is it to your cabin?"

"Rossi faced Reid with a mischievous smile and replied " Nope, we're going to rough it. Just you me and nature." Reid's eyes widened to dinner plates as he tried to make an excuse to get out of

it. "Umm Rossi as fun as that sounds I just remembered I forgot my bug spray and I really can't go without it, besides I…" "Reid stop," Rossi interrupted him, "you're going and that's final,

just try to relax." Reid sighed and pulled out his iPod and tried not to focus on his first camping experience.

20 minutes later Reid was snapped out of his stupor by a popping sound and the vehicle jerking to a slow stop. Rossi swore and got out of the car. "Rossi what happened, did we hit

something?" "No, I just ran over a beer bottle, slashed the tires, Stupid drunk drivers, don't have enough sense to leave the bottles at the bar."

"Reid watched with amusement as Rossi seeminglyhad a tantrum.

After taking a few deep breathes and spouting a few more swear words, he got up and stormed to the back of the car for the spare tire. "Anything I can do to help Rossi," Reid asked.

"Yeah give me a hand with this tire." 3 attempts later Reid finally managed to hold the tire long enough for Rossi to secure it. As they got back in the car Reid glanced at Rossi and said

"Maybe it's a sign that this trip is doomed, it could be fate's way of warning us." "Rossi glared at Reid suspiciously and said "I thought you didn't believe in fate." "I don't," Reid replied, "but I'm

open to anything that gets me back home safe and sound in my bed."

2 hours later Rossi pulled into a campground. "Here we are, the Great Outdoors. Hours away from civilization, just us and nature." "Great, can we go home now," Reid asked.

"Nope, now help me set up camp." As Rossi started pitching his tent, he heard a startled yelp.

Turning his attention to the boy genius he couldn't hold back a chuckle as he surveyed the scene in front of him. On the ground lie Reid, on top of him, the tent.

Grinning, Rossi made his way over to Reid and paused in front of the crumpled heap that unfolded before him. "Let me guess, this is another sign that we should go home."

Reid scowled as he took Rossi's hand and untangled himself from the pile of camping gear.

After setting up both his and Reid's tent, he glanced up at the sky and noticed the apparent darkening of the sky. "Reid it's looks like it might rain." Immediately after he said that a loud

thunderclap boomed and rain began falling out of the sky drenching everything it touched. However, as quickly as it began the downpour stopped. The clouds moved away and the sun burst

through in a blinding light. Rossi looked at Reid, who now resembled a drowned rat, and whispered menacing "Don't say anything." Rossi sighed and looked down at his now soaked clothes.

"All right it was a slight mishap, we're still not leaving. We'll just have to find some dry firewood and make a fire so we can dry off."

Reid went left as Rossi went right after agreeing to meet back at the campground in 15minutes.

Exactly 15 minutes later Reid returned holding a few lightweight sticks and froze. What was once their organized campground now contained nothing but the tattered remains of their once

upright tent and what was left of their abundant food supply. At that moment Rossi chose to return to the site holding several large sticks. He took one look at the campground and started

backing away slowly. Signaling to Reid to follow the two of silently crept toward the vehicle and as soon as the doors were closed Rossi explained. "Those were bear tracks, and judging by the

size a rather large one." Reid gulped and looked around as if he expected the bear to be right there waiting. As Rossi put the car in drive he looked over at the genius and said

" maybe there is something to that fate mumbo jumbo after all, what do you say we finish our trip in the comfort of a hotel room with a room service and a good movie.

" Sure, on one condition" Reid replied, " the movie can't be about camping."

_ Finis_

** A/N **Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
